The game of bingo has become almost a national pastime. For many it is more than a pastime, it is an important part of every week, or even every day. Most people who play the game play multiple cards during any particular round. This can be very difficult to do if you have a limited amount of space. It can also be difficult to track and mark all of your cards as the numbers are called. This is especially true in cases where the cards are flat on the table and/or not close enough to you.